


Travelling Light

by Murder_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, On the Run, Sirius Black Lives, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/pseuds/Murder_Kitten
Summary: When Narcissa learns of Voldemort's plans to eliminate his old followers and start over with a second generation of Death Eaters, she will stop at nothing to save her son from being branded a Death Eater, even if it means abandoning her home and everything she believes in to go on the run and flee from Voldemort's wrath. When Narcissa and Draco join forces with Sirius Black and Hermione Granger along the way, old flames are kindled and new flames are born as they set out to burn down the old ways and destroy Voldemort once and for all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black & Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 33
Kudos: 84





	1. The Hospital Wing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariana_Monteverde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/gifts).



> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the order of chapters 1 and 2 to allow for a bit more detail about where certain characters are at. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying it 💞

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently as though the mere movement could somehow communicate to the unconscious girl in the infirmary bed that it was time to wake up. He got up to pace again, needing an outlet for the nervous energy that had built up in his body over the course of three hellish days. 

It was bullshit, he decided. What a load of crap Dumbledore had fed them when he'd said the Order was better prepared this time. No, they fucking weren't, he thought bitterly, glancing back to Hermione. The pallor of her complexion made the constellation of freckles that dotted her nose stand out even more. Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, positively itching to do something, anything. 

The Order hadn't been defeated so completely in many years. They _weren't_ better prepared; they weren't prepared at all, Sirius thought, running his fingers through his hair. Moody was hospitalised - the Healers were already pleading with their superiors to release the paranoid old man. Tonks was likewise hospitalised after being hit with a vicious piece of dark magic by Bellatrix. And Remus, the _idiot_ , Sirius thought furiously; Remus had jumped in front of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand and taken the curse that had been meant for Sirius. If he hadn't been a werewolf, he would be dead. Fortunately, werewolves possessed some measure of resistance to dark magic, being dark creatures themselves. As it was, he'd nearly been pulled into the literal Veil of death itself; only a quick banishing spell on Sirius's part that sent his best friend's limp body flying forward eight feet had saved his stupid werewolf arse. Bellatrix had fled and narrowly evaded capture, and Sirius had been left with only Kingsley for backup as they rounded up Harry's injured and unconscious school-friends and rushed them to the Hogwarts Infirmary. 

Frank and Alice's boy, Neville, had suffered a broken nose and been tortured with the Cruciatus. Like parents, like son, Sirius thought grimly. But the young man seemed to have recovered quickly and was soon busy lifting the spirits of others in the hospital wing with gentle encouragement and cups of tea. 

Ginny had suffered only a broken ankle, though Sirius doubted whether Molly would ever forgive any of them for letting her only daughter get hurt, to say nothing of her son, Ron, whose arms were hideously scarred with tentacle marks from a tank of enchanted brains and who had been suffering a form of mental confusion when he came round. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey's ministrations had restored his sense of reason, but there was no budging the scarring on his arms, which were the result of a form of dark magic the matron had not seen before. 

Harry's friend Luna had taken a few hits and a stunning spell, but was otherwise fine, the girl soon setting to work braiding brightly coloured headbands to 'keep the wrackspurts out' while the others slept. 

Remus had come to after six or seven hours and Sirius had wanted to hit him and hug him at the same time. He was asleep now, having been one of the few to reasonably accept the offer of pain relief and sleeping potions from Madam Pomfrey. Remus needed to heal. Sirius needed to hit something. 

Hermione's condition was the most serious. She had barely been breathing when she had been brought to the Hospital Wing. Deep purple scar tissue across her torso hinted at the dark curse that had been used on her. Sirius had seen the spell's mark once before and knew what it did and who had cast it. The purple flames boiled the blood and burned the organs from the inside out, weakening the magical core to the point of death. Hermione had been lucky. She had also not woken up yet.

Sirius hated to think what state his godson would have been in if Hermione had died. It was bad enough Harry had been possessed by Voldemort and could no longer sleep. There was a fear and a deep dread in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Madam Pomfrey had offered him a dreamless sleep potion but so far, Harry had refused to take it. He sat wide-eyed and listless in a corner of the hospital wing, torturing himself over what had happened, Sirius was certain. Dumbledore had talked to him, but as far as Sirius could tell, it hadn't helped much. If anything, Harry had seemed more panicked and jittery after speaking with the Headmaster. But Sirius would worry about that later. Right now, he needed Hermione to survive. If she did, then Harry would too. 

Seeming to detect his nearness and the intensity of his silent pleas for her to wake, Hermione's eyelids fluttered, deep pools of intense brown meeting Sirius's stormy grey. 

"Hey," she murmured sleepily. 

Sirius bit his lip not to openly cry with relief. 

"Hey, Sleepin' Beauty," he said with a forced smile. 

"Sirius," Hermione said softly, her breaths coming in shallow gasps as pain and memory caught up to her. "What happened?" she asked, wincing as she tried to sit up, and flopping back down onto the soft white linen. 

"It was incredible," Sirius declared. 

"What was?" Hermione asked confusedly. 

"You don't remember?" Sirius said playfully. "The Quidditch Final! You must've missed it." 

"I did not _miss_ it," Hermione said stubbornly. "Ron was crowing about it for a week afterwards." 

"Technically we did miss it," Harry said quietly, coming to her bedside. "We had a date with Grawp, remember?" 

"How could I forget?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes as Madam Pomfrey came over with a tray of potions. 

"How are you feeling, Miss Granger?" she asked, helping her sit up to take her potions, while Sirius created a supportive nest of pillows behind her back. 

"Just a little short of breath," Hermione shrugged, wincing as the small movement sent pain shooting through her, making her gasp sharply. 

Madam Pomfrey gave her a sympathetic smile. 

"How severe is the pain?" the matron asked. 

"Only hurts when I move or breathe," Hermione said grimly. 

"These will help," Madam Pomfrey promised, beginning to pour out potions. 

"Do I need all of them?" Hermione asked, eyeing the many bottles of different coloured healing potions. 

"Not going to be a bad patient like these two here, are you?" Madam Pomfrey said, giving Harry and Sirius stern looks. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Hermione promised, a small smile forming when she noticed Harry at least looked a little ashamed of his stubbornness. Sirius, however, tossed his head proudly. 

"Don't know what you mean, Poppy," he said with a look of feigned innocence. "I'm a delight." 

"You, Mr Black, give quite as much joy when you leave a room as when you enter it," Madam Pomfrey said sternly, leaving Hermione to drink her potions as the matron went to tend her other patients, leaving the small group around Hermione's bed with a little flounce of contempt for Sirius. 

"She likes me," Sirius whispered conspiratorially. "She loves it when I leave. That's when she checks out my sweet arse." 

Hermione choked on her potion, a tiny snort of laughter escaping her before she clutched her side in pain. Sirius's expression immediately sobered. 

"I'll let you rest," he said gently, retreating from Hermione's bedside and watching her take her potions. 

He wondered how she would explain her new scar and her diet of prescribed potions to her Muggle parents when she went home in a few days. Sirius was determined not to let her or his godson out of his sight. As long as he didn't leave the hospital wing and start a panic among the students about escaped mass murderers, Dumbledore had permitted him to stay and watch over them. He didn't doubt retribution was brewing in Slytherin. A fair number of Death Eaters had been arrested, leaving some students fatherless for the time being. Sirius was determined to keep an eye on the Malfoy boy especially, certain that Lucius's son was sure to be up to no good…


	2. If I Tell You To Run...

It was news Draco had never wanted to hear. It came on the wings of a Wednesday owl bearing a letter sealed with magic and the wax seal of House Malfoy. 

_His father had been arrested._ Caught with half a dozen other Death Eaters. He was being held in a containment cell at the Ministry until a trial could be arranged. Bail had been denied. Nobody was allowed to see him. 

Draco wasn't sure how to feel about it at first. Scared? Embarrassed? Upset? Angry? It wasn't that it was unfair exactly. He'd known about his father's allegiance to the Dark Lord for a long time. It was more that it was unexpected. Lucius had always seemed untouchable. Accusations were mere slander. Formal investigations into suspicious activity was just a nuisance. Raids on the Manor were an inconvenience. There had been nothing that ever seemed to phase Lucius, nothing he couldn't get out of with the right amount of charm and an abundance of Galleons. But this time was different. This time he'd been caught… 

* * *

His mother came to collect him from King's Cross Station at the end of term. Draco couldn't stop himself from looking for his father at Platform 9 and ¾ despite knowing that he wouldn't be there. His mother was thinner and paler than Draco remembered. Dark rings under her eyes hinted at persistent insomnia. She offered him a faint smile, but no warm greeting was offered as she shrunk his trunk down to the size of a shoebox and tucked it under her arm. 

"Where are we going?" Draco asked when his mother didn't immediately take him to the Floo for the journey back to the Manor, but rather led Draco through the throng of assembled families to the apparition point. 

"We're going away," Narcissa told him, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"Where? For how long? Why?" Draco asked, the questions pouring out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

"It isn't safe," Narcissa said, looking nervously over her shoulder. "I'll explain later." 

Draco nodded and allowed her to take his arm, wincing a little as the darkness of side-along apparition engulfed him, his mother taking him along to a destination unknown.

* * *

They hadn't apparated far, Draco realised, glancing up at the entrance to one of London's most expensive wizarding hotels. 

"Inside," Narcissa said nervously, rushing through check-in at the front desk of the lavish lobby and tapping her foot impatiently as a house elf carried Draco's trunk up to their room for them. 

Narcissa thanked the elf hastily and shut the door behind it, casting strong locking and silencing charms on the doors and windows, along with an imperturbable charm to prevent eavesdropping. 

"What's going on?" Draco said worriedly. "Why did we come here instead of going home?" he pressed when his mother didn't answer immediately. 

"We can't go home," Narcissa said with a little tremor in her voice. 

"What? Why not?" Draco demanded. 

"You don't understand. You're just too young," Narcissa said sadly. 

"Is this about Father?" Draco asked with a frown. 

"Partly," Narcissa said evasively. 

"Mother, what _is_ it?" Draco said tiredly. He'd had a long train ride and was in no mood for riddles and games. 

"Draco," Narcissa sighed, pausing for a moment as though considering how best to proceed. "Your father isn't coming back." 

"What? Yes, he is. Even if he goes to Azkaban, he'll get out. If Sirius Black could do it, Father can," Draco said confidently. 

"Draco, you're not listening to me," Narcissa said desperately. "He's not coming back. The Dark Lord will not forgive them this time." 

"But--" 

"Bellatrix is dead, along with-- I don't even know how many others," Narcissa said grimly. "He's doing away with the old Inner Circle. They have all failed him too many times." 

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Draco said, fear rising up to swallow him. 

"The ones in custody are the _lucky_ ones. They're safe for now," Narcissa said with a shudder. "He wants the children, Draco. He wants you and all the sons of the old houses. He wants to train you and bend you to his will while you're young and teachable. A new generation to replace the old and be branded into his service." 

Draco paled and swallowed hard. 

"And did you-- What did you tell him?" he managed to say after a moment. 

"I told him he was right, of course, and that I would bring you to him directly from King's Cross," Narcissa replied. 

"You lied," Draco said, sounding a little impressed. 

"I had no other choice," Narcissa said quietly. "Your father is-- I don't know what's going to happen. But I know I can't lose you. Not ever." 

"So what's the plan?" Draco asked. 

"We run," Narcissa said firmly. 

"From the Dark Lord?" Draco said doubtfully. 

"There's an old Black safehouse in Cornwall. It was my father's," Narcissa explained. "We'll be safe there." 

"And if we're not?" Draco asked grimly. 

"Then I'll do whatever I have to do," Narcissa declared fiercely. 

Draco nodded. "When do we leave?" 

"Now," Narcissa declared, taking Draco's hand and guiding him through the darkness of apparition once more. Hell would freeze over before she let something happen to her only son… 


	3. A Wizard Of Two Masters

**_Missing Witch Found Dead_ **

_ A three day search for 'Twilfitt and Tattings' proprietor and known member of the Order of the Phoenix, Emmeline Vance, has ended in tragedy with the discovery of her body. Aurors suspect Ms Vance was fleeing known attackers and possible dark wizards at the time of her death. Her body was discovered at the intersection of drainage canals that run parallel to the Diagon Alley shopping district. An autopsy has not yet been performed, but a spokeswizard for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement stated that there was clear evidence Ms Vance had suffered torture and sustained defensive wounds in the hours prior to her death.  _

**_Wizengamot Judge Found_ **

**_Dead In Her Home_ **

_ The Department of Magical Law Enforcement suspect the personal involvement of He Who Must Not Be Named in the death of Wizengamot Judge, Amelia Bones, who was found dead in her home last Thursday. Aurors were summoned to Madam Bones' residence by her niece, where the judge was found unresponsive inside a locked safe room. Though the killing curse leaves no mark, the DMLE believes this to have been Madam Bones' cause of death. During the course of the investigation, Aurors discovered Madam Bones' wand had been stolen and were able to identify a suspect believed to be none other than He Who Must Not Be Named with the assistance of Miss Susan Bones, who was present at the time of the attack and claims her aunt told her to disapparate and get help, prior to fleeing to the safe room. Miss Susan Bones, who survived the attack, will-- _

Narcissa Malfoy set down the evening edition of the  _ Daily Prophet  _ with a heavy sigh. The deaths of Madams Bones and Vance were the latest in a string of reported deaths that had occurred in the last two weeks. The first deaths to be discovered had been the mass slaughter of the majority of Voldemort's Inner Circle at the Manor, mere days after the debacle over the prophecy at the Department of Mysteries. Few suspected Voldemort of destroying his own forces and instead accused Albus Dumbledore of crossing the line from morally grey into cold blooded murder for the greater good. 

One name, however, was missing from the lists of deceased - Severus Snape. Narcissa was not entirely surprised. Severus had always known how to play his cards right. He had been one of the Dark Lord's most trusted in the first Wizarding War, and that had not changed in the almost fifteen years since. Severus had even managed to gain the protection and trust of Albus Dumbledore, which continued to this day. Dumbledore's protection was the reason Severus wasn't dead yet. But Dumbledore wasn't the only one Severus was loyal to. Lucius and Severus had struck up a close bond from Severus' first day in Hogwarts. Narcissa was willing to bet that the bond between the two wizards was strong enough that Severus could be counted on not just to help Lucius, but to help herself and Draco. All she had to do was ask. 

* * *

"Severus, thank you for coming," Narcissa said coolly, ushering him through the door of Black Lodge. 

Severus entered in his usual, sweeping, black cloak, a crisp breeze following him inside. 

Narcissa eyed him warily. Severus' expression was, as always, unreadable. Where did his loyalties lie now? It had been foolish to invite him here, she knew that. What if he turned them over to the Dark Lord? 

"You look well," Narcissa said, meeting his dark eyes and holding his gaze. 

"You can dispense with the pleasantries, Narcissa," Severus said coldly. "What is it you want?" 

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him. It was just like Severus to cut right to the chase. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat and for a minute she couldn't answer him. Too much was at stake. 

"Speechless?" Severus remarked, seeming amused. "Can this be?" he asked with a smirk. 

"I was just considering which approach would be best to take with you," Narcissa said coldly. 

"Whichever approach wastes the least amount of my time," Severus said drily. "I would suggest you try honesty, but I know how you and Bellatrix like to play games." 

"Bellatrix is dead," Narcissa said bluntly. "I assume you know this. You're not unintelligent." 

"Speechlessness and now flattery, what game are you playing, Narcissa?" Severus asked. 

"The game of survival," Narcissa replied. 

"Saving your own neck? How predictable," Severus murmured. "Poor Lucius…" 

"Is he--?" Narcissa asked, afraid to hear the answer. 

"Alive, and protesting the DMLE's lack of quality hair products for their prisoners," Severus said with evident amusement. 

"Have you seen him?" Narcissa asked anxiously. 

"Once," Severus replied. 

"And the others?" Narcissa said, finally edging close to the reason she had summoned Severus. 

"Others?" Severus said questioningly. "Other prisoners? No. I have nothing to say to them. Other... victims? Well, they're not speaking to anyone, are they? Dead and gone forever. Though I am told that Nott pleaded with the Dark Lord to spare his son." 

"Who told you that if they were all put to death by the Dark Lord?" Narcissa asked. 

"Your house elf," Severus replied. 

"Minnie," Narcissa breathed. She had forgotten the elf in her blind panic to get Draco to safety. 

"She tells me the blood will not come out of your drawing room floor. Stained forever, like the rest of the great houses," Severus said grimly. 

"I don't care about the legacy of our house," Narcissa declared. 

"But you do care about the sons of those great houses. The sons who are being called into his service. That's why I am here, is it not?" Severus asked. 

"I need your help," Narcissa admitted. 

"Just what are you imagining I can do?" Severus said doubtfully. 

"Help them, Severus," Narcissa said pleadingly. "Save them. Hide them from  _ him."  _

Severus shook his head. 

"What you're asking is not in my power to do," he said. 

"Then Dumbledore. Ask  _ him,"  _ Narcissa argued. 

"Have you ever asked Albus for help?" Severus asked as Narcissa shook her head - no. "He does not help, Narcissa. He-- he does something to you. Takes your pain, shame, grief, anything he can use to--" he paused, seeming to struggle with himself. "He does not help you. You help  _ him _ ." 

"Have  _ you  _ helped him?" Narcissa asked, laying a gentle hand on Severus' arm. 

Severus swallowed hard. 

"I've done whatever I had to do," he said, not meeting her eyes. "I swore to serve a long time ago." 

"Swore to serve which master?" Narcissa wondered aloud. 

"To serve a purpose greater than my own," Severus said stiffly. 

"Then serve, Severus. Serve and swear it to me," Narcissa pleaded. "Those boys are the future of our world. If they are broken and twisted before their time, there will be no world, no great houses to look to or to lead in strength. We  _ need  _ them. We need them to be whole, not tainted by  _ him _ . Help me, Severus. Swear to me that you will safeguard them for us, for all of us." 

Severus seemed to relent at last. 

"You may be right," he said, nodding. "I will swear it," he said solemnly. "Who will bond and bear witness to our Vow?" 

"I will," a quiet voice said, stepping out of the shadowy doorway of the next room. 

Narcissa smiled. 

"I believe you know my sister, Andromeda," she said smoothly. 

Pleasantries were exchanged, then flames, magic, and word entwined into a bond that was unbreakable. A bond that would see Severus secure the future and the lifeblood of the wizarding world, though it may cost him his own.


	4. Platform Nine And Three Quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be very anti-Dursley lately, so if it comes off a little crackish, it honestly can't be helped 😂 Thank you for waiting so patiently for an update 💕

"Here, let me get that for you, Hermione," Harry offered, lifting Hermione's trunk on top of his own, and balancing Crookshanks' basket next to Hedwig's cage. The basket wobbled worryingly and Hermione grimaced but made no move to secure it. 

She didn't miss the flash of guilt in Harry's green eyes as he wheeled the trolley through King's Cross station. Hermione gritted her teeth against the scolding she longed to give him. _If_ he'd listened to her and put more effort into learning Occlumency. _If_ he'd listened to her when she'd tried to stop him going to the Department of Mysteries. _If_ he'd stayed in school where he was supposed to be. _If, if, if…_ If he didn't blame himself for every bad thing that ever happened to the wizarding world, he wouldn't be Harry Potter. 

Hermione's parents were waiting on the other side of the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She approached them nervously, all too aware of the letter Professor McGonagall had given her, with the expectation that she would pass it on to her parents. It was a good letter, simply worded, in terms that Muggles could understand, with no blame laid at Harry's feet. And yet… she couldn't give it to them, couldn't tell them. The likelihood that they would arrive at the inevitable conclusion that the wizarding world was too dangerous for their only daughter was too much of a risk. What if they tried to stop her from returning to Hogwarts? Or forbade her from seeing Harry over the summer? _They won't understand,_ a small voice at the back of her mind whispered. Hermione shook her head, her decision made. 

"I can take it, Harry," she said insistently. 

"No," Harry said stubbornly. "I'll do it. My aunt and uncle are over there anyway," he said, jerking his head at a pillar a good ten feet away, where the Dursleys stood waiting for him. "I'm not exactly in a hurry to see them." 

"Fine," Hermione sighed. It wasn't like Harry had given her much choice in the matter, and she was in no condition to fight with him at the moment, the lingering pain of Dolohov's curse had left her movement somewhat restricted. Harry had darted ahead of her and was already introducing himself. 

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Granger. I'm Harry."

"Harry?" Mrs Granger repeated. "Harry Potter?" 

"That's me," Harry said, tapping his foot against the trolley nervously. 

"Oh, Hermione talks about you all the time. Mentions you in all her letters. She says you're the best in her year at Defence Against the Arts," Mrs Granger said cheerfully. 

"Dark Arts, dear," Mr Granger corrected her. 

"Sorry?" Mrs Granger said absently. 

"Defence Against The _Dark_ Arts," Mr Granger said. "Why would you need defending against art?" he chuckled. 

"Well, the paintings _move_ , don't they?" Mrs Granger said irritably. "Maybe they're not all nice. Are any of the paintings bad, Hermione?" 

"Um, not that I've noticed," Hermione replied. Harry seemed to be restraining a grin with difficulty. 

"Hurry up, boy! We haven't got all day!" Mr Dursley called, and Harry's grin faded. 

"I'd better go," Harry said grimly. "It was lovely to meet you, Mr and Mrs Granger." 

"It was lovely to meet you too, Harry. Perhaps you can visit over the holidays, dear. Hermione never has friends over," Mrs Granger said in a mildly scolding tone as Hermione's cheeks flushed. 

" _Mum_ ," she muttered, absolutely mortified. 

"Yeah, I'll have to ask my uncle," Harry said doubtfully. "Well, see you," he said, lifting his trunk and Hedwig's cage off the trolley and slowly approaching the Dursleys. 

* * *

"About time," Mr Dursley snarled. "Can't wait around all day with your kind of riff-raff." 

"What did you call us?" a pleasant voice said in Harry's ear. 

He turned in time to see Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody apparating in a circle around the Dursleys, who looked decidedly unnerved by the sight of so many witches and wizards. 

"Good afternoon," Mr Weasley said pleasantly. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley. We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry." 

"What about him?" Mr Dursley grumbled. 

"Oh, we thought you'd like to know that he won't be going home with you," Remus said calmly. 

"Terrible shame for you to have wasted a trip," Tonks added with a grin. 

"Couldn't be helped," Moody growled. 

"Hi, I'm Harry's godfather by the way. He'll be coming to live with me," Sirius said with a grin, shaking Mr Dursley's hand eagerly. The Muggle looked horrified at the sight of him and took a hasty step back. 

"But you're - aren't you Sirius Black?" Mrs Dursley stammered, looking as though she was about to faint. "The man that murdered all those poor people?" 

"The very same," Sirius grinned. "Pleasure." 

Harry decided not to mention the fact that Sirius's name had been cleared by the Minister for Magic after the mess at the Department of Mysteries. His godfather looked to be rather enjoying riling up the Dursleys. 

Mrs Dursley craned her neck, as though searching for a police officer to call over to apprehend Sirius. 

"Dudders, run," Mrs Dursley said urgently. "Run to the car, sweetheart. Now." 

Sirius laughed. 

"Oh, no need to worry. I'm not here for _him,"_ he said, his grey eyes narrowing dangerously. 

"Just take the boy and go," Mr Dursley said nervously. 

"Oh, we will," Remus replied. "We weren't asking." 

"Then what the _devil_ do you want?" Mr Dursley hissed. 

"Oh, that's simple enough," Sirius said lightly. "Tell me, Dursley, how do you feel about confined spaces?" 

Mr Dursley didn't get a chance to answer before Sirius disapparated with him. 

"Wh - where's my dad?" Dudley said nervously, looking around. 

"Oh, don't worry. Sirius promised not to hurt him," Tonks said reassuringly. 

"What have you done with my husband?" Mrs Dursley shrieked. 

"He's locked in the cupboard under your stairs," Sirius replied, reappearing with a _crack._ "It was a bit of a tight squeeze, I'm afraid. Moony, I found your missing Boggart by the way." 

"You left it in there with him?" Remus said incredulously as Sirius shrugged. 

"Muggles can't see them anyway," Sirius replied. 

"That's Dementors," Harry reminded him. 

"Oh," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Well, I'd hurry home to him then, if I were you, Mrs Dursley. But, best take a cab. Or walk. That lovely company car of yours seems to have vanished inexplicably." 

"Inexplicably?" Moody repeated. 

" _Inexplicably,"_ Sirius nodded. "Quite the mystery. Well," he said, curling an arm around Harry's shoulders. "We'd best be off. Ready to go, Harry?" 

"I thought you'd never ask," Harry grinned, giving his aunt and cousin a cheery salute as his godfather took him away by Side Along Apparition to the new home and life that was waiting for him. 


End file.
